


My taste in music is your face

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: I got inspired by several videos on my TikTok timeline and I really wanted to write that. It's really short but I hope you can still enjoy it.-Title from Tear in my heart by Twenty one pilots





	My taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom and on here so please don't judge too hard.  
> Also there was a crow outside my window while I wrote this so... there's that.

Glancing at the other seat of his Bentley Crowley sees Aziraphale, sleeping soundly. Angels and demons don't need sleep but they do feel tired from time to time and his angel and him have been living on earth for a while now, so the developed a few unnecessary habits, like sleeping.  
Even though Aziraphale doesn't need it, Crowley likes seeing him sleeping for a variation of different reasons. For one, Aziraphale looks just so relaxed and also Crowley can watch him with out it being weird. 

The only bad thing about this situation is that the streets are just awful and Crowley knows who to blame. Hell, obviously.  
Cursing in his head, he doesn't want to wake up Aziraphale, he makes a promise to himself to let the responsible demons hear and feel his anger. 

It's quit in the car, almost to quit but Crowley doesn't want to put in one of his CDs.  
Also he makes sure that he drives at a responsible tempo. All for his precious Angel.


End file.
